The present invention relates generally to connectors, and more particularly to connector assemblies used in heating assemblies.
Heating elements are used in a variety of applications. Recently, heating elements have been used in drug delivery systems. In such systems, a heating element is provided as an assembly that has a plurality of individual conductive members held upon a frame. The individual elements are coated with a drug, so that when the elements are energized and heated to a specific temperature, the drug is vaporized and a patient can readily and easily inhale the drug.
Current heating element assemblies use a frame and a series of conductive terminals that are mounted to a circuit board. Conductive foil strips are soldered to the circuit board in order to create electrical continuity. This manner of construction is expensive and difficult.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a heating element connector structure of simplified and reliable construction that has a low cost of manufacture.